Um Natal Especial
by Jordan202
Summary: Cameron enfrenta tempos difíceis com a chegada do Natal, como sempre. Mas esse ano, algo diferente está no ar. A chegada de Chase à sua vida traz um espírito totalmente novo e lhe dá uma nova perspectiva sobre os feriados.


A cidade iluminava-se com as milhões de luzinhas coloridas que ornamentavam cada metro quadrado da radiosa estação.

Mas Cameron odiava o Natal.

A paz de espírito que os feriados supostamente trariam ficavam ofuscadas pelas má lembranças e traumas vividos em tal época. Olhava a cidade ao seu redor e tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça eram memórias. Umas boas, outras nem tanto, mas todas elas ilustradas por um sorriso que fazia qualquer contratempo valer a pena.

David Cameron fora o maior fã dos feriados que ela já conhecera.

Ele gostava de reunir toda a família, celebrar a ocasião com muita fartura, muitos presentes e muitas risadas. Fora com ele que Allison aprendera o valor que tinha uma família, e fora a sua perda que lhe ensinara o quão triste podia ser a solidão.

Mais um Natal se aproximava, e Allison realmente não via o que celebrar. Não é que sofresse de amor por David. Ele fora seu marido, mas no fundo ambos sabiam que ele não era uma paixão fervorosa, era apenas um amigo querido, condenado a um fim trágico. David fora a única pessoa com quem ela realmente pudera contar, o único que literalmente confiara nela a sua vida. Estavam com apenas dezenove anos na época e no instante em que ela soube o que lhe aguardava, tomou uma decisão.

"_Vamos ficar juntos. Eu nunca vou deixar você sozinho. Vamos lutar contra isso, David. _As palavras ainda ecoavam claras e nítidas em sua mente.

"_Não é o fardo que você tem que carregar, Alli. Não é sua responsabilidade. Você não quer passar seus dias cuidando de um amigo doente."_

"_Se eu não sou capaz de cuidar do meu amigo doente, então coitados dos meus futuros pacientes. Não fale como se já estivesse tudo acabado, Dave."_

"_Mas está, Alli. Eu já aceitei o que me aguarda. Meu último pedido é que você aceite também. Case comigo."_

"_O quê?"_

"_Case comigo, Alli."_

Hoje Allison compreendia porque David fizera tal pedido. Na época ela achava que ele queria ter a certeza de que ela nunca deixaria seu lado. Mas após a morte dele viu o que David realmente pretendera. Ele deixara no nome dela uma conta que lhe garantira segurança financeira para terminar a faculdade sem ter que trabalhar ou se preocupar com empréstimos. Pudera se dedicar totalmente à carreira, desfrutando do presente que David havia deixado para ela para fazer algo realmente bom e construtivo. Nunca soubera que ele tinha tanto dinheiro até a visita do advogado poucas semanas após sua morte.

E hoje, anos depois, Allison ainda se lembrava com clareza do rosto dele no Natal, beijando sua testa e compartilhando com ela toda a alegria que a estação trazia. Apesar de serem muito amigos, nunca realmente compartilharam algo além da amizade. David era um rapaz doente e soubera poupar Allison de um envolvimento maior que só traria mais dor para ela futuramente. Viveram juntos por seis meses e desfrutaram de uma amizade que Allison sabia, nunca mais encontraria igual.

Tivera casos e namoros depois da morte dele, é claro, mas nunca deixara alguém se aproximar demais. Na verdade, ao medo acrescentava-se o fato de que nunca realmente achara que alguns dos homens com quem tivera algo valesse tanto a pena.

Até ele aparecer e mudar todos os seus conceitos.

O que ele estaria fazendo no Natal? Será que pensava nela? Será que teria alguém para compartilhar aquele feriado tão especial, tão íntimo. Cameron fechou os olhos e imaginou-se trocando presentes e beijos com alguém especial, alguém que ela abraçava e sentia segurança ao fazê-lo. Alguém que não lhe dava as costas e a abandonava quando as coisas ficavam difíceis como sempre acontecera. No seu sonho, esse alguém era alto, tinha cabelos louros e uma expressão que sorria com os olhos, iluminando cada cantinho especial do seu rosto. Era um alguém que sabia dizer palavras doces no seu ouvido, que não fazia muitas perguntas, não precisava contar mentiras. Entendia-a e respeitava pelo que ela era, e mais do que isso, gostava realmente dela.

Cameron não entendia porque isso tinha que ser tão assustador, porque não podia apenas se desligar do passado e tentar se conectar ao presente. Talvez então pudesse construir um futuro.

Em suas mãos, um papel amarelado pelo tempo revelava uma caligrafia fina e bem feita, ilustrando palavras doces carreadas de um tom amoroso único.

_Minha querida, _

_Eu sei que quando você ler esta carta, estará tomada por um sentimento de profundo pesar. Eu sei. Mais uma vez, eu entendo você. Por isso quero que preste atenção em cada palavra que tenho a dizer e que se lembre de cada memória boa que construímos juntos. Isso irá ajudar nós dois e tornará muito mais fácil para você compreender tudo o que eu tenho a dizer._

_Durante todo esse tempo, muitas coisas aconteceram. Quinhentas canções, cinqüenta apelidos, um milhão de lágrimas e sorrisos, muitos tapas na testa... Nós até criamos nosso próprio idioma que só nós falamos... E se isso não é amizade de verdade, então me diga o que é. _

_Eu estou escrevendo isso para que você compreenda o quanto eu apreciei tudo o que você fez por mim. Eu espero que daqui a alguns anos, você seja capaz de ler esta carta e sorrir quando lembrar disso tudo. Espero que tenha alguém realmente especial ao seu lado que possa te compreender tanto quanto eu te compreendi, e mais, que possa te dar mais do que eu dei. Porque você, Alli, é uma pessoa maravilhosa, uma mulher maravilhosa, e merece ter ao seu lado um homem que dê valor a tudo disso de uma forma que eu não fui capaz de te proporcionar. _

_Neste Natal, eu sei que não estou em condições de te presentear muito. Então quero que você me dê um presente: Seja feliz. Siga em frente com sua vida. Não pare cedo, porque cada idade tem seus medos e seus prazeres, e seja tolerante com todos aqueles ao seu redor. Nem todos têm suas habilidades e sua graça, querida. Espero que você tenha alguém que possa amar, para sempre, incondicionalmente, e que mesmo que tudo pareça estar no fim, esse amor possa ser grande o bastante para superar e recomeçar tudo de novo. _

_Eu realmente amei você, Alli. Pela amizade que compartilhamos, pelos meus defeitos que você ignorava, pelas minhas qualidades que exaltava. Pela minha fé no amor que você costumava alimentar e pela paz que eu sentia quando você estava perto. Obrigado por todo esse silêncio que na maior parte das vezes dizia tudo, pelo seu olhar que às vezes me reprovava sem dizer uma palavra, pela pureza de seus sentimentos e por estar aqui, mesmo quando você não estava. Obrigado por ficar feliz e triste comigo, por me repreender quando errei, pelos meus segredos sempre bem guardados; pelos seus segredos, dos quais somente eu sei. E por último, obrigado por achar que eu mereci tudo o que você me deu._

_Por favor, não lamente minha morte. Eu não fui realmente embora. Não faça um tom diferente na sua voz quando se referir a mim. Ria e brinque como sempre fizemos com nossas piadas. Eu sempre estarei aí com você. Quem disse que estarei longe de seu pensamento só porque estou longe dos seus olhos? Estarei esperando por você, a milhões de quilômetros daqui, ou logo ali na esquina. _

_Está tudo bem. _

_Com amor, _

_  
David. _

Cameron comprimiu a carta em sua mão, as lágrimas escorrendo incontrolavelmente. Ele morrera na época do Natal, manchando seu calendário com um trauma do qual nunca iria se recuperar. A perda da amizade de David a deixara sem propósito, e pela primeira vez, sua vida pareceu sem sentido. A carta dele lhe dera força para continuar, mas nunca realmente esperara encontrar o que ele lhe esperava encontrar.

E nunca realmente dera o devido valor àquilo. Nunca, até encontrar Chase.

Lembrou-se das palavras doces dele ao perguntar o que ela faria no Natal. "Nada", lhe dissera. Chase então lhe convidara para passar o feriado com ele e uns amigos. Tinham mais em comum do que Cameron supusera. Ela achava que ele iria voltar para a Austrália, mas aparentemente não tinha um bom relacionamento com seus parentes, assim como ela. Cameron não tinha certeza se aquilo era uma boa idéia, mas não ia ficar em casa remoendo seus pensamentos para saber. Decidira dar uma chance a Chase, dar uma chance a si mesma, e contava com o apoio de David para aquilo. Ele que sempre a entendera melhor do que ninguém saberia agora que já era mais do que hora de Cameron se deixar envolver novamente.

Quando a campainha tocou, involuntariamente ela sorriu. Dobrou a carta de David com cuidado e guardou-a. Quem sabe um dia pudesse olhar nos olhos de Chase e compartilhar com ele o seu passado. Ela esperava que sim, esperava que as coisas evoluíssem entre os dois a tal ponto. Passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, ela sentiu-o beijando-a e sorriu com a perspectiva do que estava por vir.

"Feliz Natal, Alli." Ele disse, estendendo-lhe um presente. Trazia um cartão escrito "novamente, não roubado", o que a fez rir.

Nunca ninguém além de David a chamara assim. Por muito tempo, Cameron odiava quando o faziam. Mas agora, já não tinha tanta relevância. A Alli de David já não era mais a mesma. Crescera, mudara, novos amores haviam surgido. Aos poucos se transformava na Alli de Chase.

Seria o melhor Natal que passaria em muito tempo. E tudo graças a Chase e as novas portas que ele abria em sua vida.


End file.
